


100 Spirks

by InternJay



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Birthday, Blowjobs, Capture, Cuddles, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Health Scares, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mild Injury, Retirement, Sexual Content, Tag As I Go, Vulcan Kisses, beginning of relationship, but not full on described, hand holding, old married spirk, torture mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:30:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8756230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InternJay/pseuds/InternJay
Summary: Spirk kink promptsI'll tag as I go.





	1. Kissing

"Hey Spock?" Jim Kirk said snuggling into his bondmates chest. They were laying in bed two hours before they had to show up for Alpha shift. 

"What is it, ashaya?"Spock twirled his fingers in Jim's hair. His hands enjoying the feel of the humans hair. The Vulcan didn't want to move from their position for hours but he knew that it would be illogical.  

"You know that I love you, right?"  

Spock always knew how insecure Jim could be. He had never had long relationships the other would always leave the human after a certain amount of time. So, to reassure Jim of his love he left a feeling of love, happiness, joy, and content through their link. "Always, Ashayam. That is why I bonded with you." 

Jim smiled and met his husband's eyes. The captain relished in the love and joy through their link. After a moment, he leaned up and gently kissed Spock's lips. It started off as peck on the lips to full on make out. They only broke for air. Their kisses made lots of noises from both sides. 

The two felt their love and Jim knew he really did find the one. 


	2. Blowjobs

"Shh, just lay down."Jim gently pushed Spock onto their bed. He made sure that his lovers body was fully shown and began to place kisses and sucks starting from the collarbone to the base of Spock's cock. 

"J-jim,"Spock gasped when he felt the blonde's tongue began lap his length. Then as Jim enveloped his cock fully into his mouth the Vulcan let out a breathy moan. "A-ashaya." 

 

Jim let out a purr and bobbed his head till he found a good rhythm. Spock lifted his hips to follow his T'hy'la.  They kept at it for a while, sometimes Jim would take a break to lick some of his pre-cum. Spock finally felt himself tense up. 

"T-t'hy'la, I'm gonna-a-aaah"Spock tried to warn before letting himself go into Jim's mouth. Jim pulled back with a grin and swallowed. Spock panted and looked up to meet his lovers eyes. 

"Satisfactory?" Jim smiled almost cockily and he pulled himself up to hover above him. 

"Indeed and now it is time to return a favor." Spock said and rolled the two of them over and started nibbling down his skin.  

"I'd like that."  


	3. Dry humps and injuries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After mission dry humps? Amiright?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Years. First thing to post on here for the new year.

Once again after another mission, Jim gets sent to his quarters for two ship days. His hands are bandaged from dealing severe burns from the planet that they got placed on. Bones had reluctantly agreed to discharge him to his quarters. But the good Doctor was reassured by Spock that he would frequently check in on the Captain. 

When he returned to his quarters, he discarded his uniform carefully and quickly as to not add any more pain to his body. Once the garments were strewn onto the floor and he was wearing only his regulation briefs, Jim flopped onto his bed and found himself nodding off into slumber. It was, after all, another stressful mission. 

It was hours until the Captain awoke from his sleep. He woke to the feeling of some kind of soft, cool cream being placed onto his left hand by another with long warm hands. Jim opened his eyes and blinked off his tiredness that fogging it up to see the dark figure of his bondmate applying burn cream onto his injury.  

"Mm, that's a nice view to see." Jim murmured in a rather seductive tone.  

"Was your rest adequate?" Spock asked as he leaned over and placed a human kiss on his forehead.  

"In fact, it was." The blonde responded. "Alpha shift over?" 

"Affirmative, it ended 22.3 minutes ago. I was called down to Medbay by Doctor McCoy in order to obtain this cream for your injuries." 

"Thank you." Jim smiled up at the Vulcan. He somehow found that rubbing on his hand was arousing. His cock twitched at the feeling. 

"There is no need for thanks." The half-Vulcan said in a usually clipped manner. "My only wish is for my bondmate to get back to better health." Spock felt and noticed his bondmates arousal from both their bond and the sight of the others briefs. He felt himself getting aroused. He finished the hands and bent over to place a kiss on Jim's lips. It was a chaste one and quickly pulled away so he could position himself over the other. "I can feel your arousal." 

"Oh?" Jim gasped. "What are you going to do about it?" 

"This," Spock said and began to ground himself onto his lover. He lavished in ever moan and gasp the human made. It was something now only him could appreciate. No one else. Spock pressed his mouth back onto Jim's to initiate a passionate kiss as they ground against each. He sensed both of them were very close and so began to grind even faster. 

Jim broke away panting, "Sp-Spock, I-I'm gonna...a-aah." He let himself come with his Husband following after.   

Spock moved over to lay facing Jim. He nuzzled into the other's shoulder. 

"I-I am going to need a bath now. So are you." Jim smirked noticing the certain glim into the Half-Vulcans eyes.  

"Agreed." 

But they didn't move for a few minutes soaking into that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe this is the longest one on here so far. Neat.


	4. Happy Birthday, Ashyam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A good happy birthday for Jim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ay, two chapters in one night.

Captain James T. Kirk walked into his quarters at 1900. He knew it was his birthday. He was a year older now, but it was simply a day to him. He never really celebrated it. Well, until today. He was greeted by a picnic blanket on the floor with his and Spock's favorite foods and drinks. He blinked in surprise.  

Entering from another was Spock. He had changed into his casual clothes. He stood there and gave his lover a non-smile. 

"What's is this?" Jim asked gesturing at the scene between them.  

"As illogical as celebrating one's birth is, Nyota has really enforced this. And I know that you do not celebrate yours at all, but however, I believe we should celebrate it now. Happy Birthday, Ashaya." Spock informed him. 

The blonde walked over to him and placed a light kiss on the darker hairs lips. He gave his lover a smile. 

"Thank you, I love you so much." And then brought each other into a longer kiss. Jim knew now that he wanted to celebrate birthdays like this. He now feels loved and noticed on these days.


	5. Retirements with a scare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know what mixes well with old age? Health scares.

Both Spock and James were now retired from the commission as fleet officers. Spock had taken up a teaching position for xenolinguistics and as for James, he was full on retired. A month ago he stepped down from Admiral. His body could no longer handle the long meetings with other Admirals and filling in other fulfilling fleet Captains, who were doing what he used to do best, Command and explore.  

Jim did other things to fill his time on the ground, which was doing chores, reading, and napping. On some days, he would be visited by Bones, Nyota, Scotty, or Sulu.  But most of the time he was home alone. It made the former Admiral feel lonesome. He got check-up calls from Spock at lunchtime. But the only time he gets to see him is on the evenings. 

Then one day, something just didn't seem right. He was in the study dusting when a strange feeling in his chest happened. It was the feeling of tightness in his chest. His anxiety was on sky high and managed to send some through him and his husband's bond before dropping down. 

James felt himself go in and out. Suddenly there warm hands on his body. He knew it was Spock. He sent a weak feeling of relief before passing out. 

It was awhile before Jim woke up. He heard the sound of a heart monitor and felt a warm body snuggled next to him. He looked over to see Spock sound asleep next to him. He smiled weakly at the sight and glad to know that he was still alive. 

"Finally, you're awake. Gave us all a scare. Especially Hobgoblin there. He fainted in the waiting room." The familiar gruff voice of Bones said.  

Jim looked over at the Doctor. "Bones." His voice was raspy.  

"You had a heart attack." Bones said a little too bluntly. Jim knew his eyes told a different story. "Don't go dying on me just yet." He looked away when he felt tears start prickling in his eye sockets. 

"I'll try," Jim promised and looked over at Spock, who had just roused awake. "I'm not ready to go yet. Not for awhile." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ay, Another story!  
> Trying to be a better writer this year.


	6. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim has been captured and awaits for Spock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about long wait. School with a new semester=two math classes for me. rip.  
> Also I am a horrible person. I seem to enjoy hurting Jim, for some odd reason.

Blood surrounded Kirk. He laid in a barred cell, chained up to rusty, old chains connected to the ground. The floor was hard and solid.  

Jim's face was lying on his left cheek. He was flat on his stomach. His clothes were torn to the point where it was only covering certain areas of his body. Where his skin showed were laceration on his back, legs, and even on his stomach where it wasn't currently seen. Jim's face was puffy and bruised from punches. It was a miracle he was still alive at this point. 

 

He had been stuck there for almost two weeks. His captors where natives of this planet he is currently on. Kirk is too out of it to remember where he was. They seemed to be very anti-federation, well 'seemed' isn't really the right term, especially if they have taken the gold boy of the Federation and have tortured have to death. 

 

James has been in and out of consciousness for half of the time of his stay. It was mostly motivation for him to be there when Spock, oh Spock, would be there. He has been hoping for one familiar face of the Enterprise crew to appear. He even dreams about it. The desperation was great. 

At the time, James is conscious and he is vaguely aware of the noise footsteps outside his cell. He knew it was time of his next torture from one of his captors. Jim was too exhausted to care; he had lost his ability to do so and besides the pain had begun to numb him. The footsteps grew louder and so Jim braced himself to be ready. 

Jim wasn't prepared to hear the sharp and panicked "Jim."  

He felt warm hands touch his body, long fingers pressed against his pulse points. And then they removed their presence to get rid of the chains. 

"Oh, Jim." The deep, clipped voice whispered. And then there was click of a communicator. "Spock to Enterprise." 

"Enterprise here," said Scottish accented voice. "Found him?" 

"Yes, we are ready to beam up. Is medical ready?"  

"Aye."  

And then Jim felt his body disappear off the hard floor; and consciousness left him once more. 

\---- 

Jim gradually woke up. He felt his body covered by a soft blanket. The hard floor was replaced with a soft mattress. There was another new thing as well. A warm hand covering his own.  

Jim blinked the bleariness of his eyesight to find himself home, on the Enterprise. It was the night cycle at the moment. He laid on a bed in Sickbay. It was comforting. He looked to his left to see Spock asleep in a chair next to him.  

The injured Captain smiled a little and made a little effort to stroke his thumb across the sleeping Vulcan's fingers. This caused the man to wake up with a start.  

"Jim?" Spock murmured. His eyes were giving away emotions of concern and relief.  

"You found me" Jim rasped. "I knew you would." 

"I apologize for taking so long." 

"Don't. Please, all that matters is you found me." Jim whispered. Then silence fell between the two. They stayed there holding hands. 

The room, for some reason, was cold and caused Jim to shiver.  

"You are cold," Spock remarked. "Do you need another blanket?" 

"No, but...can you join me in bed?" Jim asked. "It would be nice to feel your body heat." 

"Of course." Spock said and helped Jim scoot over. He climbed in and was mindful of Jim's injuries. He laid on his side and carefully snuggled the other. "I am pleased that you are alive. McCoy had lost you 3 times on the operating table."  

Jim heard the croak in Spock's voice. "I'm here now....I'm here now. And I love you so much. I hope you know that." 

Spock made a small 'not' smile. "I know. And I you, ashayam. And I you." They both fall asleep content. 

Bones walked in at the beginning of his shift to find the two still asleep and snuggled up to each other. Both looking very happy compared to the last few weeks. He takes Spock off duty for the next few days and makes sure everything is going well for Jim before putting on the privacy screen for the two.


	7. First Kiss/Love Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock wants to confess his love.

Spock stood in front of Jim's quarters. His mind was at a battle on whether or not he should press the buzzer to request to go in. He had a confession for Jim.   

"Come in," Jim called from somewhere in his quarters. 

Spock entered to find Jim sitting at his seat behind his terminal. He was in his off duty clothing which consist of a black undershirt and grey sweats and no shoes. He had reading glasses perched on his nose. 

Jim's cerulean eyes found Spock's brown ones. They lightened up, like always when they come into eye contact. "Spock, what may I do the honors?" 

Spock was at a lost on how to begin. "Jim." He stepped up to where he was a foot away from the desk. "I must confess something. I have been come into realization of this 1.5 year ago." 

Jim tilted his head and licked his lips in an almost nervous manner.  

The commander found his eyes locked on the human's lips. His thoughts trailed to kissing those lush lips. And then his thoughts started to become more sexual with the idea of him pinning Jim down on the desk and fucking him. 

"Spock?" Jim asked, bringing Spock out of his thoughts. He was clearly concerned. "What is it?" 

"Jim...Taluhk nash-veh k'dular." _I cherish thee._  

Jim tilted his head. "What does that mean? I've heard it before." 

"I...I cherish thee." Spock watched the Humans face carefully and then looked away. There was a tinge of green shown on his face. "I will understand if you don't reciprocate. I will take my leave." 

The Vulcan began to turn and depart but he was stopped with a hand on his bicep.  

"No, don't leave." Jim murmured. "Spock, I...um...I. Oh, fuck it." And then dragged Spock down into a very welcomed human kiss. They stayed there for a long moment before breaking apart air. Jim speaks up again. "Would like to stay the night?" 

Spock's lips perked up a little into a 'non-smile'. His eyes were warm with care and love. "It would be my pleasure, Jim." And then he found himself being brought down into another kiss. 

Tonight and for more to come were going to be good ones.


	8. Will you marry me? Will you bond us?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock proposes to Jim.

Spock stood in the middle of the quarters him and Jim shared. The room was dimly lit with an addition of an electronic candle sitting on a table. On the table sat two plates, one of which was a vegetarian option for himself and the other a steak for Jim.  

Tonight wasn't a usual date night for him and Jim. Spock was ready to take their relationship to the next level.  After two years, the Vulcan definitely knew that Jim was the one that he'd like to spend the rest of life with.  On a shelf near the table hid a black box. Spock planned to  

The door to their room slid open to reveal a Jim, despite tired from his long shift, was smiling and showed signs of being energetic. He went up to Spock and gave him a light kiss on the lips. The human then turned to the table and looked at the food. 

"What's this?" Asked Jim. 

"I believed that you would enjoy something more special to our engagements." Spock began to lead Jim to his seat. 

"I...I like the sound of that." Jim smiled and sat down in front of his plate. He waited for his lover to sit opposite of him.   

The two began to enjoy their dinner. They talked about their days; about literature from their respective planets; and about their next mission. The time had been spent in appreciation of each others presence. Spock didn't rush anything, he was waiting until the both of them were finished with their meals.  

The evening gave way to a round of chess. It was something that was a usual highlight to their nights. It was thought of being relaxing for the both of them after shifts. Jim had won this time around.  

"Jim," Spock said after putting away the chess set and discreetly plucked the little box from its perch.  

The blue eyes looked up to meet brown.  

Spock got down onto one knee, despite how illogical it was, and opened the box. "T'hy'la, you are my star. You're smile and laughter brighten my world. You make me feel, illogically, content. I wish to spend a long time with you. Will you marry me in the human tradition?" 

"Yes, oh my god, yes." Jim brought Spock into a very human kiss. When they broke apart, Spock placed the ring on Jim's ring finger. And then after a quick chaste kiss, Jim said, "in that case, will you bond us as well? I want to be fully committed to you." 

 

Spock lifted his lips a little. "Yes." 

And then they crashed their lips together in an almost desperate manner and began making their way to the bed.


End file.
